The Princess and The Commoner
by HoneyComb02
Summary: As the crown princess of Athens, Princess Annabeth must hurry to find a husband. But, he also must be royalty. But, what if Annabeth meets and falls in love with a commoner? Will their love conquer or will their story end unhappily?


**A/N: This is HoneyComb02, signing in! Here we go, my first fanfic! **

**Note: They are all mortals with special powers like Athena=the gift of wisdom, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Princess**

* * *

Crown Princess Annabeth of Athens often wondered what was it like to be just a simple and ordinary girl, and today was no exception. She daydreamed that she was just a commoner, a girl who has no pressure of becoming the future queen of Athens.

"I wish that I wasn`t born a princess," the crown princess muttered to herself.

She thought of her strict mother, Queen Athena. When it comes to royal matters, Queen Athena is really a terror especially when it concerns about Annabeth being the next queen.

"Being a princess might not be so bad if only I don`t have a strict mother. Also, if only I have an elder sister for her and not me to be the next queen," Annabeth muttered again to herself, a little louder this time.

"What did you say, Annabeth?" Queen Athena said.

"Mother. I didn`t notice you come in," Annabeth replied.

"Didn`t really notice or too busy daydreaming... AGAIN, eh?" Athena retorted.

"Sorry, Mother," Annabeth replied.

"Sorry doesn`t make everything right, Annabeth! For little kids, it might work. But for us royalty, you must learn to pay for your mistake! Remember that, Annabeth," Athena remarked.

"Yes, Mother," Annabeth replied.

"Now, get your body moving and follow me. We have an important matter to discuss," Athena said.

The crown princess gulped and followed her mother. Usually, Queen Athena is really serious when it comes to "important matters".

'_Let me make a guess. This matter is either about my to be husband or a problem happened somewhere in Athens,' _Annabeth thought.

* * *

They went straight to the garden and sat down on a bench.

"Annabeth, as crown princess, you must-" Queen Athena said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, Mother. I must find a husband to be the next king," Annabeth butted in.

"Annabeth! How many times do I have to remind you to not to speak when others are not yet finished speaking?!" Queen Athena exclaimed.

"Sorry, Mother," Annabeth replied.

"Again with sorry, Annabeth! How-... Ugh! Nevermind, I`ll let this one pass. Anyway, you are correct. You must find a husband but he needs to be a prince or in other words, royalty. But the bottom line, is that you must never choose a commoner," Athena continued.

"But, why, Mother? They`re people too, right? The only difference is the status or honor in the society," Annabeth wondered.

"Because, Annabeth, it is a disgrace! Can you believe it?! A princess marrying a mere commoner? No-no-no. That law hasn`t been broken in years. If you do that, terrible punishment is waiting for you, I`m afraid. Besides, only the Big Three, King Zeus, Poseidon and Hades has the power to remove that law," the queen replied.

"I understand, Mother," Annabeth said.

"Now, is there any lucky princes out there you`ve taken interest in?" Athena asked.

"I`m afraid there`s none yet, Mother. None of them has met my standards yet," Annabeth replied.

"Is that so? Hmm, and may I know this standards that you speak of?" Athena asked once again.

"Very well, Mother. Let`s see... first, someone who`s responsible and mature enough to be a king, second, someone who will do everything for Athens` sake and third, someone who loves and understands me," Annabeth answered.

"Well, I do hope you will meet him quickly. I`m afraid I`m getting too old to be a queen," Athena remarked.

"Mother, first of all, the people loves you and I`m sure they wouldn`t want you to step down. Besides, our blood line is given the gift of wisdom and battle tactics, right?" Annabeth replied.

"Even so, Annabeth! Athens need a younger generation of kings and queens! Now, I believe our talk here is done. Go," Queen Athena answered back.

"Yes, Mother. Oh, and, Mother?" Annabeth said.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Queen Athena asked.

"May I please invite Princesses Thalia, Piper, Rachel and Juniper for afternoon tea?" Annabeth requested.

"Go but make sure not to disturb me as King Zeus will pay our kingdom a visit. Be ready also, Annabeth. He may also want to see his granddaughter," Queen Athena replied.

"Yes, Mother," Annabeth answered back.

* * *

"Perfectly horrid, Annabeth!" Princess Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah! Good thing, Prince Jason is royalty!" Princess Piper remarked.

"Tsk. At least, I`m sexy, free and single!" Princess Rachel boasted.

"Uh, Rachel. Free and single might work for you but I don`t know about sexy," Thalia teased.

"Whatever. Annabeth, you look like you`re going to a ball. You`re too dressed up for afternoon tea!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, this? King Zeus is coming over. Mother thought that I must prepare myself because maybe King Zeus would want to see me," Annabeth explained.

"Is that so? So, Annabeth, have you aleady chosen someone?" Princess Juniper asked.

"Sadly, none yet," Annabeth replied.

"You know, there`s always someone out there, waiting for you," Piper said dreamily.

"Like who?" Annabeth asked.

"For instance, Prince Luke," Juniper replied.

"No way! I only think of him as a friend," Annabeth said.

"Aww. Too bad," Thalia replied.

_'I really hope someone else will come or else, I have to marry Luke,"_ Annabeth thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First chapter is done! Hope ya like it! Criticisms and your reviews are appreciated.**

**-HoneyComb02**


End file.
